She was smart
by MrsMartell
Summary: – ¿Qué? No puede dañarme. No queda nadie a quien yo ame–.


**_– ¿Qué? No puede dañarme. No queda nadie a quien yo ame–._**

Johanna Mason había tenido más logros en su vida de los que aceptaba poseer. De pequeña había convencido a su padre de que la enseñara a manejar el hacha un año antes de que fuese obligatorio para los niños de su edad, también se había saltado la escuela una infinidad de veces y siempre conseguía que sus profesores aceptaran aprobarla porque decían _era inteligente._ Y quizás sí lo era pues al ser seleccionada para los 71º Juegos del Hambre su estrategia fue fingir que no era una amenaza y tan pronto la dieron por muerta, ella elimino a los tributos profesionales y se declaró ganadora. Después de eso se hizo de una fama controversial, casi intocable. No era secreto que estaba en desacuerdo con el sistema del capitolio pero de alguna manera se sometía a él. Era una rebelde controlada y todos amaban a quien estuviese dispuesta a desafiar la autoridad con tal de dejar en claro que no era una más.

Pese al tour de la victoria, constantemente era invitada a fiestas en el Capitolio y todos la adoraban, se reían de su brutal sinceridad y nadie parecía particularmente ofendido. Incluso había estrechado lazos con Finnick Odair, otro campeón con el que intercambiaba cartas y llamadas cuando ambos se encontraban en sus respectivos distritos. Los Juegos cambiaban a las personas de tal manera que cualquiera que no fuese participe de ellos jamás iba a ser capaz de entender lo que sucedía cuando terminaban, cuando se suponía que ganabas.

Así que bajo todo aquel carisma y rebeldía, Johanna Mason se sentía derrotada; como si en vez de haber ganado los Juegos, hubiese perdido y muerto veintitrés veces. Obligada a vivir aquella única vida que le habían permitido conservar, sintiéndose eternamente apresada. Aun había noches donde despertaba bañada en sudor, agitando sus brazos como si tuviese el hacha en las manos y visualizando los rostros de aquellos a quienes había asesinado. El cuerpo de Johanna había dejado la arena victoriosa pero su mente y su alma seguían dentro.

A punto de cumplir su primer año como ganadora de los Juegos, Johanna había recibido un golpe de realidad cuando el presidente Snow la había citado, no en el capitolio sino en su propio distrito. El edificio de justicia se sentía pequeño y asfixiante mientras observaba los movimientos pausados del presidente frente a ella. Jamás había estado en esa oficina pero estaba segura que el fuerte olor a rosas no era algo permanente. Todo en el Distrito 7 olía a árboles, a pinos y otoño. El olor primaveral de una rosa era algo que desencajaba. El susurro de su nombre en la voz del presidente sonó tan rasposo como el siseo de una serpiente y Johanna solo atino a bufar, cruzarse de brazos y adoptar una postura desafiante. Había escuchado que los ganadores que hacían algo indebido o que ponía en descontento al Capitolio recibían un escarmiento. Incluso Finnick le había contado sobre la última vez que alguien había desafiado al Capitolio y como misteriosamente se había quedado sin familia y vuelto un alcohólico; Johanna no era tonta, ella _era inteligente_ y nadie le iba a vender la idea de que haber ganado los Juegos la libraban de la crueldad en la que el Capitolio actuaba pero también sabía que entre más los quería la gente, mas intocable eran y en lo que a ella respectaba, el público falso y tonto del Capitolio la adoraban. Pero hasta esa tarde no habría sabido decir en qué medida la querían o mejor dicho, la deseaban.

– **¡NO!** – Rugió y salto de su asiento, propinando una patada a la silla, al escritorio y dramáticamente dirigirse hacia la puerta pero las palabras de Snow la hicieron detenerse. El nombre de su madre seguido de un suspiro fue una amenaza que no debió decirse por completo para que ella la entendiera. El presidente Snow no estaba ahí para negociar o preguntarle su postura sobre querer calentar la cama de todos los que la ansiaban de vuelta al Capitolio, estaba ahí para informarle lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Y había dos formas de hacerlo, la mejor manera era diciendo _si_ sin protesta alguna mientras que la alternativa iba a resultar particularmente dolorosa. **–No toques a mi familia–** Fue la única respuesta que su mente alcanzo a construir. Pero ni el temor que sentía en ese momento era suficiente para que cediera ante aquella cruel petición.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, en un segundo se encontraba con su mano rígida sobre la perilla de la puerta y al siguiente se hallaba con sus dedos en torno al cuello blando del presidente Snow. Su aspecto pequeño no era nada comparado con la fuerza que escondía y el anciano de cabello blanco estaba siendo testigo de cómo los años en el Distrito 7 y la feroz voluntad de protegerse y proteger a los allegados eran dos cosas que Johanna había usado día tras día desde que había sido seleccionada en la cosecha. Su garganta dolía y ni siquiera había sido consciente de que estaba gritando, la pequeña oficina había sucumbido al caos e hicieron falta cuatro agentes de la paz para separarla del presidente cuyo rostro congestionado lograba esconder a la perfección el terror inminente de la muerte.

El sonido de un arma al ser disparada y un cañón apuntando directo a su rostro fue lo único que la hizo dejar de luchar contra las manos de acero que la intentaban retener. Sus oídos zumbaban pero era claro que no se trataba de nada físico, sino del coraje e impotencia que en ese momento sentía. Incluso el asco se hizo presente solo de imaginar que hombres y mujeres estaban dispuestos a pagar para tocarla, para estar con ella aun y que no fuese su voluntad. **–No lo hare, no lo hare jamás–** Grito con voz grave, debatiéndose una vez más con sus captores quienes la soltaron apenas Snow hizo una señal con la cabeza. Johanna lo miro atenta mientras se acomodaba el traje y recogía la rosa blanca del suelo, incluso juraba que el olor se había vuelto más fuerte ahora que la flor lucia ligeramente aplastada. Una orden fue dicha con apenas una mirada y un agente de la paz salió de la oficina aunque ella no alcanzo a escuchar o descifrar de qué se trataba.

Los gritos fueron los siguientes que la hicieron reaccionar. Se hallaba sola en el despacho desde hacía unos minutos, Snow se había asegurado de que los agentes de la paz la mantuvieran dentro mientras él abandonaba el distrito pero ni siquiera el golpe del arma en sus costillas fue suficiente para retenerla cuando su único propósito era salir. Los incendios no eran algo que ocurrieran con frecuencia pero cuando se presentaba, los ciudadanos sabían que hacer, después de todo vivian rodeados de árboles y debían saber manejar ese tipo de emergencia cuando se presentaba pero tan pronto el aire fresco la golpeo y el olor a cenizas la envolvió se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Todos corrían, si pero no en dirección a los bosques, sino del lado contrario.

Se escuchó gritar conforme corría hacia la aldea de los vencedores y le era claro ver cómo le abrían paso tan pronto la miraban. Su madre, su padre, su hermano menor, todos se encontraban en casa. Su nombre fue dicho un sinfín de veces y de pronto no supo quiénes eran los que gritaban, si las personas que la intentaban detener mientras se lanzaba de lleno hacia la entrada de su casa o su familia quien probablemente estaba pereciendo entre las llamas. Por segunda vez en el día se encontró pateando, lanzando golpes hacia una puerta que crujía pero no cedía y le iba dejando marcas rojas donde la carne se rompía y se lastimaba. Alguien la envolvió entre sus brazos y la hizo retroceder, cayendo de bruces justo al momento en que las ventanas explotaron y las llamas lamieron el porche sin piedad alguna. El rostro y la voz de Finnick fue todo lo que podía ver mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia el fuego. Podía escucharlos, los gemidos angustiosos de su familia dentro la casa pero a diferencia de los agentes de la paz, Finnick Odair no le tenía ningún miedo y no importo cuantos golpes o mordidas le diera, no le permitió alejarse. No la soltó ni siquiera cuando la estructura cedió y su familia desapareció al mismo tiempo que la única parte de sí que estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir en aquel mundo.

 **– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –** Cuestiono al fin y solo hasta que la muchedumbre se alejó y la última llamarada murió. El distrito 4 no era precisamente el lugar más cercano pero constantemente pasaba que Finnick se enteraba de sucesos, se adelantaba a eventos o simplemente miraba al resto como si conociera el más profundo y obscuro secreto de su alma.

 **–Yo acepte la propuesta de Snow–** Tras sus palabras el silencio los invadió y el sol tuvo que asomar en el cielo una vez más para que Johanna se pusiera en pie y tomara de residencia la siguiente casa vacía en la aldea. Se vengaría, lo haría. Pero _ella era inteligente_ , todos se lo habían dicho; lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y entonces Snow pagaría por su familia, por Finnick y por cada persona que hubiese sufrido o perecido bajo su mandato.


End file.
